The Man behind the Mask
by Gwendie
Summary: Mary Jane's thoughts on Peter's identity and their relationship. Peter asks MJ an important question. Spoilers for Sp-m2. Chapter 3 up
1. Unmasked: A short story

Unmasked   
  
Mary Jane Watson sat down on the bed in Peter's apartment. After just watching him leap out a 12 story window, she had to wonder how he did it. She knew it was one of the last questions he would expect her to ask, but how was he not afraid? After watching him go through those agonizing years in high school as "Puny Parker", she acknowledged the irony and smirked at what Flash Thompson would think of his punching bag now. She felt like she had always knew it was him behind the mask. She had felt it deep inside her, but another, more reasonable part of her dismissed it as wishful thinking. Now that she knew his secret, she remembered everything he had said to her... he had dropped so many hints, it was no wonder she had caught on. She remembered that day when she finally opened up about her ambitions. She had told him she wanted to be an actress, and when she asked what he saw for his life, he had told her it was "Something he'd never felt before." No wonder. He must have been Spider-Man in high school! The fight with Flash... it all fit. She blushed as she remembered first time he had saved her, at the World Unity Festival in Times Square. She remembered thinking "This is it!" as she fell for what felt like forever. Then she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her from behind as she was lifted into the air. One of the most prominent memories was their first kiss... in that alley at night. She wouldn't have kissed him if she didn't know for sure it was right. She knew that they belonged together, even then. Even that fateful day... atop the Queensboro bridge... "Let die the woman you love..." It was all so obvious, if only she hadn't been so blind. She regretted treating Peter the way she had, when he had missed her play because of a "disturbance." If only she had known... Reading the papers that day, she noticed the blaring letters "Spider-Man No More!" it had said. She was downcast at this article, mainly because Spider-Man was her first major crush before she realized she loved Peter. Which was ironic, seeing as how they are the same person. Right after that headline broke out, Peter had come to her asking for another chance, claiming he had changed. What he had given up for her! And he had decided to go back to his super-hero alter ego as soon as she was in trouble. Spider-Man's career revolved around her, in a way. It was odd thinking of him as Spider-Man. She could just imagine Pete swinging from building to building, Pete, the science geek, photographer of... himself. Pete. Spider-Man. The man who loved Mary Jane Watson for who she is, not what she is.   
  
Just then the fire escape outside of the apartment shook and MJ looked up suddenly. She peered out the window and grinned. Directly below her was Peter, still in his Spider-Man outfit. He was looking around, and then looked straight up at her. She opened the window and motioned for him to come up.  
  
"Whatcha doing down there, Tiger?"   
  
"...Hurrying to see you!" He responded, crawling up to the window and climbing in.  
  
"Sorry MJ," He pulled off his mask. "There was some thugs holding up an Armored Car...." He looked sullen.  
  
"What's wrong, Pete?"   
  
"It's just... I love you so much MJ..."   
  
"And I love you Peter, and that's all that matters. We're together."   
  
"Yeah... y'know MJ, you were right all along." He kissed her on the lips and ran into the other room to change.  
  
"Hey Pete, want to get dinner tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure hold on, I 'm almost done."   
  
He came out a second later pulling on a shirt and asked, "Where'd you like to go?"   
  
"Hm... What about this new Italian place down on Broadway?"   
  
"Yeah, sounds great!" He replied.  
  
She stared at him for a moment and wondered why he was just standing there.  
  
"Umm... MJ, listen can you come with me a second... I want to show you something."   
  
And with that, he pulled his outer clothes off again and pulled his mask on. He walked over to her and picked her up.  
  
"Woah, Tiger, what are you up to?" She asked, laughing.  
  
"You'll see. Hold on." He walked outside, jumped up on the railing and jumped out into the sky. She screamed at the first sensation of falling, but then held on to him tightly and realized that Pete would never let her get hurt. They swung through the evening city as the sun set around them. It was absolutely breath taking. After a while, Peter swung over to a building and landed on it. He set Mary Jane down very carefully and pulled off his mask. The stars were just beginning to come out.  
  
MJ looked around and felt as if she knew this place. Finally, she got it.  
  
"Peter... this is where you... this is where I first met you as Spider-Man..." They were at the rooftop garden. The sanctuary he had taken to her after her perilous fall off of the balcony.  
  
"Mary Jane... I uh..." He looked extremely nervous.  
  
"Tiger?"   
  
He then moved closer to her and pulled something out of a web-bag he had made. She looked at it curiously and noticed it was a box. Her heart started beating uncontrollably and she thought she was going to faint.  
  
"Peter..."  
  
"Mary Jane Watson... will you marry me?" He asked.   
  
She grinned the widest smile she ever had and her face lit up. She was blushing and laughing at the same time. She threw her arms around him and he twirled her around. "Yes! Yes, Peter!"   
  
They kissed the most powerful and loving kiss they ever had, because it was a kiss of true and eternal love. 


	2. Missing You

A/n  
  
Heehee... wow, i wasn't expecting to really get reviews for this story! Since I"m already doing one on their beginning... i decided to make this one sort of after they've met, and more of a movieverse. :) :) thanks for reading!!!  
  
Ch 2!  
  
MJ woke up the next morning in Peter's bed. She automatically checked her watch to see what time it was. It read 7:32 AM. She looked around and noticed Peter was gone. She remembered last night's events and how Peter had held her all night. She felt so safe and protected in his presence, like she wasn't afraid of anything. She sat up and found a note on the bedside table.  
  
MJ-  
  
I'm really sorry to leave you like this. I got a call from Jameson early this morning, demanding pictures for the next day's paper. I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you later. Be back around 12.  
  
Love, Peter  
  
She smiled at how he'd signed his name. She was his love. It felt so good to hear it from him. She lifted her hand and looked at her ring finger, which now wore a gold band that held a moonstone on the front. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever received, because it was from Peter. He was afraid that she wouldn't like it because it wasn't a diamond, but MJ assured him that she didn't need a ring at all. All she needed was him.   
  
"Okay, well It's Sunday." She got up and went in the bathroom to change. She came out ten minutes later, brushing her hair and looking out the window to see if Peter was around. She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was swinging around the city on a daily basis in tights.   
  
"My hero..." She whispered. There was no sign of Peter around, she assumed he was probably being yelled at by Jameson.  
  
---  
  
"Parker!"   
  
Peter rolled his eyes and sighed.   
  
"Good luck Peter," He heard Robbie say to him before Peter entered J.J.'s office.  
  
"Parker! Where've you been? I need page one photos!"   
  
"Yeah, I've got a few... let me just..." Peter pulled out the portofolio but before he could open it Jameson snatched it away.  
  
"Lets see... These are awful! Robbie!" Jameson pulled out one of the pictures. Robbie came in the office looking annoyed, "Yeah?"  
  
"Run this on page one. Parker! Get me more pictures." Peter hesitated for a minute, wondering if Jameson thought he was getting these for free or what.  
  
"What!? Oh right," Jameson pulled out a slip of paper. "Give this to Miss Brant."   
  
Peter took it and went outside the office. He approached Betty and handed her the slip of paper.  
  
"Thanks Pete," She typed in something on her computer and wrote him a check. "Here you are, good luck Pete." Peter glanced at the check. One-hundred and fifty. Was he ever going to get a raise?   
  
He walked out of the office, sullen and annoyed. He was sure he could probably do better at some other paper, but he didn't want to risk losing a good job in case they already had enough photographers at other places. He was putting the check in his bag when he bumped into someone on the way out.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going kid,"   
  
"Uh... sorry." Peter said, the guy was pretty big. He was a gruff looking blonde with a grim expression on his face.  
  
"What? Oh, you must be the Parker kid. Spider-Man's buddy. I'm Eddie Brock."   
  
"Oh um, yeah, Hi. Nice to meet you."   
  
"Yeah, see you around kid." The guy walked into the office without looking back.   
  
"Weird guy."   
  
-------  
  
MJ walked around the streets, trying to burn off some time before she could see Peter. She was so full of her thoughts of Peter and their engagement that she didn't notice she was in trouble until the last second. Screams erupted from around her. She turned around and saw a giant... animal heading straight for her and a crowd of people. She jumped out of the way at the last second, as the thing jumped through the glass of a cafe nearby. Getting a closer look, she noticed that it was some kind of rhino-human. It had a humans face, but a rhino's body.   
  
"I'm the Rhino, so everyone, get down and hand me your belongings!!!"   
  
Is this guy serious? He must be some amateur, taking stuff from a bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street?  
  
It seemed the rest of the crowd was thinking the same thing. They hesitated. One moment too long. The rhino reared up again and charged at a group of people. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see the impact, and anticipating a deadly cry of pain and suffering she was suprised to hear nothing. She opened her eyes and saw that he had stopped clear in his tracks. She squinted to get a better look, and saw shiny threads that seemed to be holding him in place. He was tied up.   
  
"Peter..." She whispered, barely able to hear herself.   
  
"What, escaped from the zoo have we?" A familiar voice said from above. Spider-Man leapt off a building and tackled the Rhino head on. The webbing was torn loose, but Spider-Man had managed to pin him, which was quite a feat, for something his size. He landed a few punches here and there and managed to give him the beating of a lifetime. Either the Rhino had no fighting skills, or he was holding back, because Spider-Man was winning by a longshot. MJ gazed in amazement at Peter's ability to do such a thing, Peter, the guy who always dropped the 10 pound weights back in high school. Spider-Man quickly webbed him up and tied him to a nearby lampost.  
  
"I'll be back for you Spider-Freak! Just wait, when you least expect it!" The Rhino said.  
  
"Alright, I'll make sure to give you a call in prison!" Spider-Man jumped up in the air as the cops arrived and swung onto a nearby rooftop. MJ followed him, hoping to find him somewhere around the corner. She then stopped. He probably hadn't seen her. She ran into an alleyway to see if he was around the roof but saw nothing. She sighed. He'd probably headed home or something. She turned around and almost let out a scream. Spider-Man was right in front of her.  
  
"Aaahh!!! Woah, you scared me there, tiger." She said.  
  
"Sorry MJ. Where've you been? I was worried you'd gotten hurt by that lunatic." He asked her. "I was just, y'know wasting time." She smiled and then jumped and embraced him. "I've missed you a lot, Peter." She held him tightly, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Me too, MJ... even if it was only for a few hours..." He suddenly shot out a webline and soared up, MJ, taken by suprised, shrieked a little, but relaxed a moment later. There they were, soaring hundreds of feet over the air in New York City. Thousands of passerby's looked up and they all said the same thing, "It's Spider-Man!"   
  
Unknown to Peter or MJ, a figure, peering from behind a building chimney, frowned and smiled deviously.  
  
AN- sorry sorry, short chapter. I just figured this was a good place to end this chapter. The next one will be longer, b/c more of the story takes off there!! :) RR! 


	3. Doubting

A/N uggh sorry, I had to rethink some stuff because i got the plotline for this story mixed up with my other... but i got it straightened out. okay, heres chapter 3! :)   
  
They returned to Peter's apartment just in time to get some lunch. MJ and Peter walked to a Panera Bread restaurant and decided that it was a good enough place as any, and they went in.   
  
"Peter, I've been dieing to ask you... how is it that you do what you do, without seeming to have any fatal injuries? I mean, you look great right now and you just battled that monster the size of a house." She said, biting into her sandwich.  
  
"Oh. Well uh, it's kinda complicated... I just have this sense, you know, I guess it came with the whole Spider powers thing, but It warns me if theirs danger around. I mean, It could go off for stupid reasons like someones throwing a paper ball at my head or there's a bee near me. It's been pretty handy though."  
  
"Wow. Sounds pretty cool, I guess. Hey Pete... I... well, I was thinking about... what we were going to do for a wedding?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Oh well... to be honest I haven't thought about the actual wedding part yet... I don't know, I wouldn't want to have something too big, just moderate, y'know friends of the family and all..." Peter suggested. He sipped some of his coke and looked over MJ's shoulder at a platinum blonde girl who just came into the store. She looked like some kind of supermodel.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking that too, and... what are you looking at, Pete?" She looked over her shoulder and didn't see anything.  
  
"Oh... nothing." He said, looking back towards her. The truth was that the girl who came into the restaurant was eyeing MJ thoughtfully, and it made him uneasy.  
  
"Ummm... MJ, listen, I was thinking-" That's when he heard the dreaded sound. A gunshot and a scream. He paused for a moment, looking down.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. I'll be right back MJ, stay here, don't go outside." He warned, and ran out of the store, changing as he ran. Seconds later, Spider-Man swung out of nowhere and into the sky. MJ watched him soar away and wondered if it was always going to be like this for them.  
  
---  
  
Peter saw it was the usual gang of thugs, and sighed. Hadn't they learned by now that they would never get away with it as long as he was around? Another gunshot was heard and this time it was coming at him.  
  
Guess not.  
  
He dodged it easily, thanks to his spider-sense. He swung down and landed a kick on two of the thugs. He managed to web up one of them and they fell over, rolling around on the ground. He backlipped to get out of the way of some raging idiotic thief, and came back down, landing a series of punches on him. Once he'd easily webbed up a present for the cops, he fired another webline out and prepared to get back to MJ and the restauraunt. He swung up into the air when he caught sight of another thug, making a run for it. How had he missed him? He immediately swung the other way and landed right in front of him as he ran down an alley. He was prepared to punch his lights out when he faltered.  
  
It wasn't a thug - it was a girl! He could see how he woudl've been mistaken. She was dressed in an all black outfit, with white stripes at the elbows and knees. She had black boots and black gloves, with a black necklace. Her hair was so blonde it was almost white, and she had a black mask over her eyes, making it impossible to identify her. In other words, she was a knockout.   
  
"Uh... you shouldn't be messing around over here, it's dangerous..." He said, trying to think of something.  
  
"I can take care of myself, bug-boy. I'm a big girl." She said, eyeing him with a look that made him a little uncomftoratable.   
  
"Uh... right, well uh... I'll uh, see you around... uhmm..."  
  
"Black Cat."   
  
"Right, uh... well, stay out of trouble," Peter said, and shot a webline to the top of the building and soared away. He landed on the top of the rooftop and slapped his forehead.  
  
"Man, was that embarrasing." He sighed. MJ was gonna be mad. He'd been gone for at least a half an hour. He swung back towards the cafe and entered as Peter Parker. He walked over to where they were sitting and saw no one. He looked around, frowning.   
  
"MJ?" He asked no one in particular.   
  
"Hey, you Peeder Parter?" A guy that couldn't speak english well asked him. He was busy making some sandwiches for the customers, but raised his hand at him.  
  
"Um.. yeah, That's me."   
  
"Red-Girl want me to tell you she gone to work," The guy said.  
  
"Oh. Right. Thanks." Peter didn't remember MJ saying she would have to leave... guess she'd forgotten or something. He walked out of the restaurant. Their relationship was definately taking all the blows.   
  
..--....--....--..  
  
Mary Jane was at Harry Osborns house. She'd left Peter and the restaurant. She said she was going to work, but really, she had a few things to work out herself. Without Peter around. She decided to talk to Harry, she was sure he'd know, he was his best friend. She sat on his couch waiting for him to come out of the other room with her head in her hands. She was afraid that Spider-Man would complicate their relationship. She wondered who Peter would choose if it came down to it - Mary Jane, or Spider-Man?  
  
"Hey MJ, what's up?" Harry came out and sat down next to her. He looked worse than ever - like he hadn't slept in weeks. He looked skinny and pale, and overworked.   
  
"Oh, nothing. Harry, I just... see, Peter has been... working a lot, lately. He usually has to leave in the middle of things, you know, because he has two jobs. I mean... I guess, to get to the point, I was wondering if you think... d'you think that Peter would choose his work over me? I mean... I guess I feel a little neglected, because he always cancels things with me, and..."  
  
"Well. His job, as I know, is very important to him." Harry said coldly. After discovering his best friend was his worst enemy, Harry hadn't spoken about Peter much.   
  
"Do you think that he'd eve be able to make a commitment to me without complicating things? I feel like every time he leaves me, he forgets about me, or he could... I'm sorry, I feel like I'm a big whiner. Peter's work is important to him, like you said..." She shook her head and looked down.  
  
"No MJ. It's Peter who is the problem. If he isn't willing to commit to a relationship then he's obviously not worthy of you." Harry said.  
  
MJ frowned. What was wrong with Harry? He'd always supported MJ and Peter...   
  
"Well... I'll talk to him about it. I just wanted to get another opinon before I rushed into things. I better go."   
  
"Wait - MJ, listen, can you come over, later tonight? I want to talk to you about something." Harry said, looking hopeful.  
  
"Sure Harry. I'll see you later, then." She said, walking out the door and closing it behind her.  
  
"See you later." He said and smiled knowingly.  
  
----  
  
Peter swung back up into the city as Spider-Man. He decided to wait until MJ got home before going home himself. He had hours to burn, and nothing to do, so he decided to patrol the city for the remaining time. The city was unusually quiet, which probably meant there'd be a whole shipload of crooks the next day. He never did get to finish his lunch, and was reminded just how starved he was by a loud grumble in his stomach.  
  
"Ugh, Must... have... food!" He spotted a McDonalds down the road a little and swung over to it. He landed on the roof and checked his shoes for money. He put it there when he was Spider-Man, seeing as how he didn't have any pockets. He pulled out three and a half dollars.   
  
"Hallelujah."   
  
--  
  
"Have a nice day!" The person at the drive in said to someone driving away. Before the next car could pull up, the woman gasped.   
  
"Hey, can I get a cheeseburger and a small fries?" Said an upside-down Spider-Man.  
  
"Uhm... s-sure Spider Man." The lady rushed over to get the food herself so as to not hold up things. She handed Spider-Man the food and he handed her the money. He swung up to the top of one of the highest buildings in Manhattan, unwebbed the food bag from his back, and sat down to eat it. He looked around the city. Various people honking horns, millions more walking along the night time streets. His keen eyesight allowed him to see even farther than before. His attention was drawn to someone waving down a cab near the edge of the road. He stopped chewing. It was Mary Jane. Didn't she have work right now? He quickly stuffed all the food in his mouth and swung down to meet her. 


	4. Black Cat

A/N: Sorry for the loooong wait! I was going to try to finish my other fic before doing the rest of this, but that isn't gonna happen because the other one is just going to be too long. So, I'll just divide the time I do the chapters for all of them. :) heehee! Please RR!! Also, if you're wondering about a time-setting place, this takes place about a year after Spider-Man 2.  
  
------Ch4-------  
  
Mary Jane felt alone for the first time in months. She felt just like she had in those few weeks after Peter had told her he did not love her. Alone. She felt awful and selfish, being mad about Peter leaving to save innocent civilians. How could she have all of him, if a part of him would always belong to the city of New York? She sighed and looked around for a cab. There were none. She waited on the curb to see if one would come around, and again thought of where Peter/Spider-Man was. She was always fascinated by the fact that he was so selfless and brave, which was why she felt awful about the jealousy building up inside her.  
  
---  
  
Peter's expression switched to concerned as he saw Mary-Jane obviously deep in thought on the side of the road. He wondered what she was thinking about, and was contemplating jumping out at her to ask. He was afraid- afraid of what she would say. He doubted she went to work that day at all. He decided it was now or never, and turned to emerge from the alley just as MJ was climbing into a taxi.   
  
"Mar-" He started, but the door and closed and she did not look back. She must not have heard him.  
  
"Why is my life such a mess all of the sudden?" He pounded his fist on the wall and sighed. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have these stupid spider powers."   
  
------  
  
The Black Cat peered from behind a building chimney at Spider-Man. He was crouching in an alley and watching a girl, the same girl she saw him swinging away with the day before. She cocked her head in interest as he reached towards her, but to no avail. She had already climbed into a taxi cab, and driven off. Spider-Man turned around and angrily hit the side of the wall, looking downcast.   
  
"That's my cue," She whispered. She leapt down and dug her clawed gloves into the side of a wall. She stuck there, much like Spider-Man would, except the only thing holding her up was her super-strength, and the ability to balance on two hands.   
  
"Hey Spider," She said from above him. He didn't respond at first, but then slowly turned up and tensed for a moment, seeing her above him.  
  
"Black Cat." He said, simply. "What're you doing here?" He cocked his head in confusion.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just thought you could use someone to talk to."   
  
"Really." He said suspiciously. Wasn't she hanging around a crime scene before? Isnt' she a crook?   
  
"Yeah. You look awful." She said, hoping she could get something about the red-head out of him.  
  
"Oh. Well, rough week." He said. He wasn't in the mood for talking right now. "Why are you really here?" He asked.  
  
She smirked, and replied, "Oh, no reason. Just to let you know that the Chameleon is trying to hold up a jewlery store out on 50th." She said casually.  
  
"Oh. Great. Why'd you come to me?" He asked.   
  
"Isn't that like your job?" She said, laughing.  
  
"I guess... I better get down there." He said, sighing.  
  
"Sure, I'll come with you." She said.  
  
"Oh... alright."   
  
----  
  
MJ definately needed to have someone else to confide in other than a journal. It was good for letting her anger out on, but not good with advice or for that matter, responding.  
  
She looked over her entry and frowned at how her thoughts had become more gloomy than ever.  
  
July 26th  
  
I feel neglected and alone. Peter's always running off, and I'm often wondering if it's always the same reasons. What if he's loving me less and less because he's found out how incredibly boring I am? Maybe I should ask him about it. Or call him. But not now. I saw Spider-Man and someone jumping across rooftops on my way home. They went right over our taxi cab, and I knew that Peter would be home late. If he came home at all. Would our engagement even last?   
  
-Mary Jane  
  
She closed the book and placed it back under the air vent in which she kept it. She definately did not want Peter reading that - but if he found it, he probably wouldn't read it anyway because he just wasn't an invasive person.   
  
"Oh no," She said to herself. She immediately picked up the phone - she'd forgotten she was going to talk to Harry later that day. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. He picked up after the third ring.  
  
"Harry? It's MJ." She said tentatively.  
  
"Oh... oh yeah, MJ! Um, would you mind coming over? I don't know if it's too late or anything..."  
  
"Yeah, sure Harry, I'll be right over. See ya in a minute," She said, and hung up the phone quickly. She wondered what could possibly be so important that she come over immediately.  
  
---  
  
"So who's this Chameleon guy?" Spider-Man asked the Black Cat as he chased after her.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"I wouldn't ask if I did," He replied.  
  
"He's just your average joe, if you don't count the fact that he can take the form of anyone he wants. Which makes it difficult to catch him. He's not much of a fighter, though he's got quite a team of gunman who follow him." She said, tossing her clawed rope to the side of a building and swinging on it towards a window.  
  
They peered through the window of the building and saw on the main floor some guys running out with bags over their shoulders.  
  
"Too bad we'll have to crash-" Peter jumped through a broken window, "-the party," He finished, as the thugs turned and gasped at the menacing Spider-Man.  
  
Black Cat wasted no time and leapt on one thug, kicking him on his left side and hurling him towards a wall. She was pretty good, Spider-Man thought. Spidey then joined her and after beating a few guys up, webbed them to the floor.  
  
"Well that's that. Where's Chameleon?" Spider-Man asked, looking around.  
  
"This way," Black Cat said, and she ran out of the door into the streets.  
  
They stood there for a moment, hopeless.  
  
"Well, he'd be long gone by now. At least he didn't get any of the money." Peter said. "Thanks Cat, I wouldn't of found this place without you," Spider-Man said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She causually put an arm on his shoulder and leaned on him.   
  
"Aw, I'll see you around, Spider. I've gotta go," She said.  
  
"Wait - are you, are you usually around when this kind of stuff happens?" Spider-Man said. What he really meant was, 'are you a super-hero or not,' but he didn't want to sound too forward.  
  
"Oh, depends on what I'm feeling like. But, if you want me to, sure, I'll take it up more often." She said, and in the blink of an eye, she was gone.  
  
She's pretty amazing, Spidey thought as he webslinged back to his apartment with MJ, only to arrive to an empty room.  
  
----  
  
"Hey, thanks for coming MJ," Harry said, "Please, sit here,"   
  
"Alright, Harry. Is something wrong? You sounded kind of frantic on the phone, I was wondering if you needed anything." She said, concerned.  
  
"Uh, no, I uh, just wanted to ask you, y'know, have you noticed how Peter's been kind of absent from everything lately?" He said.  
  
She frowned. This was about Peter? Why couldn't he have just called her about it?  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I suppose, but he's busy with his two jobs and all." She said.  
  
"Yeah, but don't you think that maybe him and Spider-Man are closer than we think?" He said.   
  
What are you getting at, Mary Jane thought suspiciously. Does he know?  
  
"Oh. Well, I don't know, he just takes his pictures," She said.   
  
"Yeah, well," Harry stopped. He seemed to have realized that perhaps MJ didn't know. Was Harry the only one who knew Spider-Man's identity? Well this'll just facilitate the procedure.  
  
"Okay. Are you hungry?" Harry said, changing subjects.   
  
MJ narrowed her eyes and searched for any sign of insanity on Harry's face.   
  
"Sure." She replied simply. This was Harry, her friend, he wouldn't do anything. Would he?  
  
A/N - sorry this chapter is short! I wanted to get it up before I left. I'm leaving on the 28th of June and coming back on the 8th of August, so no updates tlil then! Please Review!!!! 


End file.
